Liddan Dragneel
Liddan Dragneel 'is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, where in he is a member of Team Dragneel. He is the oldest son of Natsu and [[Lucy Dragneel|Lucy Dragnee'l]], and their second child. He is the younger brother of Nashi and older brother of Layla, Jude, Mavis, Igneel and Luna Dragneel. He the future brother-in-law of Gideon Fullbuster. Appearance Liddan is lean, muscular, holding an average height and a slightly tan skin tone. He has brown eyes and messy pink hair, looking much like his father. He dresses very casually. During the summer he generally wears a sleeveless waistcoat that is tucked behind a belt with white pants and sandals. During winter and fall, he wears a black coat with a white trim, and dark colored pants with a red shirt and cargo boots. In Volume III, however, Liddan looses his right arm. However, he claims it holds little power over him, since he was left handed to begin with. In replacement for his arm, he has a metal arm that covers most of his shoulder, and his Fairy Tail mark, which was split in half during the fatal loss of his arm. The arm itself is magic, and resonates with himself allowing him to have full control over it. It also resonates with his sword, allowing excessive skill within battle. Following Vol. IV, he wears the prosthetic regularly, and doesn't often wear a shirt due to the discomfort with his harness that holds his false arm in its place. Therefore, he often wears a pair of dark brown pants and a cloak. In his natural appearance, Liddan has developed many scars, including a matching set on the back of his forearms on both his real and false arm. He also has a scar on his jaw, running up his cheek as well as one above his right eye. Personality Liddan holds a very carefree personality, and is occasionally reckless and very competitive. He holds a great amount of respect for his mother and father, and wishes to become strong like Natsu. He was a mama's boy growing up, clinging to Lucy most often. This made him more sensible over certain things, and have a more serious look on things than others. He fails to handle trauma and loss well. Like when he thought Gideon was dead, he often lashed out at others in the guild, and when Marigold had disappeared, he was caught in complete depression. This is only because of the deep value he holds for his friends and loved ones, devoting himself to the others in many occasions. Liddan, like his father, rarely exhibited any perverse tendency towards the opposite sex. He did, however, early on in his relationship with Marigold, claim that he was sexually attracted to Marigold, just not romantically. However, as their relationship flourished, Liddan showed more perverse actions as he even took a peak as Marigold changed once (that we know of). Liddan also holds a large amount of self doubt, holding little value in his strength. However, this later leads to Liddan going into a Berserk mode where he would become incredibly violent and deadly. In this mode, he has no control over his body, and can never really recall what happened during these episodes. However, it is likely that Liddan is still himself, he just behaves much more impulsively and animalistically upon his overwhelming emotions. This was later resolved thanks to Tobias and Will, who created a weapon to project his enhanced powers through a weapon Liddan could control. He has not had a bezerk episode since then, and is not sure whether he will still enter the state if put in an emotionally unstable position. In Vol. IV, Liddan becomes much more bitter and lacks in moral values. He kills his enemies with little guilt, and tends to find himself engulfed in depression from time to time. History Liddan was born in X799 on July 16th. He is the second child of the Dragneels, and the first son. His name comes from a man by the name of Liddan who had once saved Lucy. However, when he escaped from the flames, his bushy hair had caught fire. Natsu and Lucy had asked how to repay him, he asked they name his first born son after him--though they intended to name their first born son Igneel. After Liddan began to cry, Lucy and Natsu quickly agreed. When Liddan was born, his hair was on fire, which reminded Natsu and Lucy of the Liddan they'd met so many years ago. They named him Lidian on the spot, and found the name suited him perfectly. Liddan had lived in Magnolia all his life, often playing with Gideon , Sylvie , and Laurie as a child. When he was nine, his older sister Nashi had been kidnapped for two weeks. When she arrived home, she was in a trance like state and began to burn the Fairy Tail Building down. As he ran out to her, he was struck down by a hot flame, scarring his chest. Nashi was later subdued and saved by Gideon, who struck her down from behind. Nashi's new hybrid powers, known as Sun Dragon Slayer Magic, often made Liddan feel weaker than his sister, as she later became S-class. After awhile he turned into a S-class. However, Liddan made it into the S-class trials when he was 16, along with his younger sister Layla, and Gideon. He and Layla both made it into the finale of the trial, where they were to fight one another of the S-class title. However, before the fight even began, Liddan was put into his Berserk Demon form for the first time. After nearly killing Layla, she was granted the S-class title. Their relationship was punctured, as Layla left Magnolia soon after. Synopsis Marigold Arc In May, X817, Liddan travels with his family to the town of Fitlyn Ports for an S-class job. He and his older sister were with their parents, Natsu and Lucy, as well as their exceed friends, Happy, Carla, and their son Malcon. After exiting the train, Liddan performs a surprise attack on his father, only to get a scolding for his immature behavior. Irritated, he and Malcon leave their party, going off into the small town. While walking through an alley, Marigold--who had been running from the Mayor Carson Bradley after angering him--lands on top of Liddan. After apologizing and fixing his wounds, Marigold then plans to leave, only to be followed by Malcon and Liddan who insist they stay together and have some fun. She agrees, and they all spend the day together. After going to a restaurant for lunch, they both discuss how they got to Fitlyn Ports, Marigold explaining how she's just passing through--as she is a homeless wanderer--and Liddan claiming he was on a job to capture and expose the criminal mayor of the town. This leads Marigold to believe that he might be a mage from Fairy Tail, as he has a striking resemblance to his father--but before she can ask, Mayor Carson Bradley enters the restaurant and spots Marigold. She thanks Liddan for spending time with her, then jumps from the window, later to be captured by Bradley's men. The rest of Liddan's party enters the restaurant before Liddan can run after Marigold. After realizing how Bradley was the man they were here to subdue, he and Malcon fly out of the window to save Marigold on their own. They enter Bradley's lair beneath the City Hall, to see Marigold being tortured by Bradley's Earth Magic. Liddan attacks Bradley as Marigold frees herself with Malcon's assistance. Bradley creates a deep hole, imprisoning the three of them as he escapes. Marigold reveals her abilities as a Plant Mage by planting a seed that sprouted into a 10 story stalk, allowing them escape. Marigold passes out from loss in energy, as Liddan defeats Bradley. Liddan waits with Marigold until she awakes, explaining what happened, and exposing the truth that he's from Fairy Tail. He offers her a chance to join, but before she could answer, the rest of Liddan's party rejoins them. Liddan introduces Marigold to his family, only to have Happy announce the fact that Marigold was shirtless, as her shirt was stolen by Malcon. Marigold attempts to chase after Malcon to retrieve her shirt, only to find her legs are severely injured and it's difficult to walk. Liddan picks her up, once again asking Marigold if she wants to join Fairy Tail. She asks what he would do if she said no, Liddan claims he would take her anyway. Marigold then says, "Veni, vedi, veci" as she allows Liddan to take her, thus accepting his offer for her to join Fairy Tail. Liddan travels with his family and Marigold back to Magnolia by train. When they arrive, he introduces her to Gideon, who then mentions Sylvie to her. Nashi then suggests Marigold visits Fairy Hills to find a place to live, Liddan and Malcon tag along. When they arrive, they meet Erza, who is the current caretaker of Fairy Hills. As Liddan attempts to enter, she surrounds him with swords, claiming boys aren't allowed. However, she happily welcomes Malcon. The girls, and Malcon, go on a tour, and rejoin Liddan outside to explain Marigold will just room with Nashi in her apartment, as she couldn't afford the 150,000 jewel rent. Redmoon Shield Arc Liddan meets Marigold and Nashi in the guildhall. Nashi claims she needs a job to pay rent, subtly hinting Marigold ought to help her since they are living together. As Nashi goes to pick out a job, Marigold asks Liddan if he goes on many jobs. He claims he only goes on some because his parents take his money and put it into his savings, which he can't obtain until he's 18. She realizes he has no clue what his plans are after he moves out at 18. Marigold then approaches Lucy, who claims Liddan only has 170,000 jewels, which would last him about a month. Marigold insists he go on the job with her and Nashi, to start making some money. Malcon tags along from boredom, not wanting to miss out. They go to the Request Board and decide on a job in Maniford, provided by a man named Harold Monte. They take the job and go out to Maniford to meet Monte. As they meet him, he explains why he wants them to destroy a dark guild known as Redmoon Shield. The go to the guild, waiting at the outside to come up with a plan. Liddan suggests they use Marigold's Weed Magic she displayed earlier when entering Fairy Tail for the first time. As transporting 4 people was draining, she uses Spontaneous Weed Magic that randomly transports each of them anywhere a plant can grow inside the building. Liddan, Nashi, and Marigold all are lucky, ending up in a hidden area, while Malcon transports in a flowerpot in the middle of the room. As he distracts the rest of the Redmoon guild, they go into the guild master's quarters. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Liddan uses Fire Dragon Slayer much like his father for combat. Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Liddan quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Liddan rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying like his father. Berserk Rage Berserk Rage utilizes the current user's already present magical ability. Berserk Rage is a born ability, coming only to half demons. It is often triggered by emotional turmoil, and can not be purposefully triggered by its user. It's difficult for the user to pull themselves out of the Berserk Mode. Whenever Liddan get mad to the point of such anger his demon blood takes over transforming into a partial demon with great magical power. Swordsmanship Liddan is very skilled with his sword due to the fact that he has a soul link with it so that means that the sword will respond faster than any regular blade. Equipment Sword: 'Liddan has a charcoal colored Zangetsu that can respond faster than any other blade, he can even make the blade come to him simply by commanding it to. The katana can even emit his dragon slaying flames. '''Mechanical Arm: '''Liddan can control this arm as if it was his real one but even if the arm is separated he can still control it, this is shown when he was fighting the seven deadly sins and made his arm attack Reo. Trivia * Liddan was a huge mama's boy when he was still a kid. Whenever he was scared he would run and cling to Lucy for protection. * Liddan's house would be an absolute mess if Lugi didn't clean it for him. She does most of the housework, but won't hesitate to kick Liddan out of bed for slacking. |} |4/5 |- |'Defensive Power | |} |3/5 |- |'Speed' | |} |4/5 |- |'Intelligence' | |} |2/5 |- |'One Man army' | |} |6/5 |} Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Category:Demon Category:Dragneel Category:Titan